Pokémon: Tournament of Legends
by BlueEclipse395
Summary: Gather, Trainers worldwide! The Tournament of Legends will begin! Many will fight, but only one will triumph and become a Pokémon Legend! RATED T, BUT MAY BE BUMPED UP TO M DEPENDING ON CONTENT!


**Another new story… My apologies, I hadn't been motivated to do any of my others. Most of my time has been spent doing a roleplay with a friend of mine. So here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna discontinue my other stories barring Pokémon: Friendship is Magic and POKÉ-MOV and I'll take them down in a month, but if anyone wants to adopt the stories and rewrite them, they can do so. As for those two, they're part of the roleplay, so I'll be taking them down for a rewrite.**

 **Onto new business, this story will use OCs, but I'll be using two of mine. I will use canon characters as well, but where are the other OC gonna come from? Well, that'll be with help from you, the readers. The necessary fields will be placed at the end. I hope you enjoy reading this story, friendly readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way apart from my own OCs. Plain and simple.**

 **Prologue - Invitation**

One day, an 18-year-old young man named Vladimir Burns was taking a break from his travels in Unova. Around him was his team; Samurott, Raichu, Empoleon, Hydreigon and Salamence. He also had a Rayquaza, but that was in its Poké Ball. As he was having his lunch, a Pidgeot swoops in with an envelope in its beak.

"An envelope?", he wondered. He then took the envelope, opened it up, and started reading it.

 _Dear Vladimir Burns,_

 _We are pleased to invite you to Legend Island for the 20th Tournament of Legends, which will start on the first week of November this year. The Tournament of Legends will have 512 Trainers from all over the world competing in it, and the main tournament will play out in this manner;_

 _512 - 128: 3-on-3 Single Battles forbidding Legendaries and Mega Evolution_

 _128 - 32: 4-on-4 Double Battles forbidding Legendaries_

 _32 onwards: 6-on-6 Single Battles with no restrictions_

 _If you wish to compete, please write your name and details down on the application within the envelope, put it back in the envelope, and give it to the carrier Pidgeot._

 _We await you, Future Legend._

 _Signed, Pokémon League Association._

Vladimir smiled. This is a dream come true. So without wasting any time, he filled the application, placed it back inside the envelope, and gave it to the Pidgeot, which then flew away. After it had gone, Vladimir got up.

"Guys? We've training to do."

 **So how was it? This is the application chapter, and I will now place in the details for your Trainer. Oh, and here's a key;**

 **(Field:** _Information_ **)**

 **Name:** _Vladimir Burns_

 **Age:** _17_

 **Gender:** _Male_

 **Hair Color:** _Dark Blue_

 **Eye Color:** _Red_

 **Hometown:** _Lacunosa Town, Unova Region_

 **Personality:** _A friendly person to be around, but is cold in battle._

 **Pokemon: (Key:** _Species Name/Nickname - Moves - Gender - Ball type - Mega Stone if applicable_ **)**

 _Samurott (Starter)- Razor Shell, Hydro Cannon, Megahorn, Ice Beam, Giga Impact and Swords Dance - Male - Poké Ball_

 _Raichu - Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt, Focus Blast, Nasty Plot, Grass Knot, Iron Tail, Dig and Hyper Beam - Female - Quick Ball_

 _Empoleon - Hydro Cannon, Scald, Flash Cannon, Signal Beam, Ice Beam, Grass Knot, Brick Break, Stone Edge, Earthquake, Hyper Beam - Male - Poké Ball_

 _Hydreigon - Dragon Rush, Crunch, Stone Edge, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Flash Cannon and Surf - Male - Dusk Ball_

 _Salamence - Dragon Claw, Dragon Dance, Fly, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Flamethrower, Zen Headbutt, Thunder Fang and Aqua Tail - Male - Ultra Ball - Salamencite_

 _Rayquaza - Dragon Ascent, Dragon Claw, Dragon Dance, Extremespeed, Flamethrower, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunderbolt and Earthquake - Genderless - Timer Ball_

 **Battle Style:** _Mainly offence, but likes to set up with Pokémon that can._

 **History:** _Vladimir started in Lacunosa Town at Age 10 and started his journey with an Oshawott from Professor Juniper. Over the next year, he challenged the Gyms and caught quite a lot of Pokémon, especially a Zweilous near Opelucid City. He did very well, getting to the Finals in his first year. Over the next few years, he would catch the other members of what would eventually be his Elite Squad; a Pichu in Johto being abandoned by her former Trainer, a Piplup in Sinnoh as an Egg, a Bagon in Hoenn at Meteor Falls, and a Rayquaza near Sky Pillar. In all 6 regions, he had gotten to the Finals in their Leagues, then won the Unova League on his second try, defeating all four Elite Four members but losing to Alder. During these travels, he met his girlfriend Zoey, who he had encountered in Hoenn. Now he is training for the Tournament of Legends, hoping to come home a Pokémon Legend._

 **Well, that's that. Everyone who is interested in sending in OCs, please PM me once you've uploaded so I can read it and see your OC. Also, you cannot use the following Pokémon in your teams; Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Phione, Arceus, Victini, Meloetta, Genesect and Volcanion.**

 **Now then, everyone enjoy!**


End file.
